


How We Got Here

by NikiNeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiNeon/pseuds/NikiNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post drabbles of various memories and important past events of the characters I RP for the human Homestuck AU that I am working on with a few friends. If I get their permission, I might also post what they write for memories and back stories. I will update tags as characters and relationships are added.<br/>I picked Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor, Equius Zahhak, Eridan Ampora, and Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence/ abuse. 
> 
> Karkat comes home to a very angry, very drunk father. Something is different this time.

Karkat Vantas walked into his house after a long day at school. He took off his backpack in order to remove his jacket and hang it by the door. He didn't smell the liquor until it was too late, his CD player blasting into his ears hid the sound of the footsteps as they approached. Karkat noticed the shadow fall over his bag, and as he turned to ready himself a fist smashed into his jaw. He dropped to the ground as white stars bloomed in his vision. Holy fuck he had never been hit that hard. His father kicked him sharply in the ribs while he was down, searing pain shooting up his spine while all the air shot out of his lungs. Gasping painfully and hating how much it hurt to keep breathing, Karkat looked up into his father's blood shot eyes and grimaced. He was so fucking drunk. Karkat didn't know the last time his father had been this drunk. He might have wondered what had happened, if he could think clearly. Instead, his instincts took over. His body curled into the fetal position, trying to protect itself. His father reached down and gripped his hair, forcing him to his feet. Karkat's eyes watered as he felt some of his hair give up, ripping from his scalp.

Karkat's grey eyes met his father's angry blue ones, pleading for him to stop. For his efforts he got another punch to the face, this one thankfully less forceful than the first. Still hurt like a bitch though. Karkat felt the skin of his eyebrow split open and blood began seeping out. He almost fell back to the floor but this time had the sense to catch himself against the wall, hand scrabbling for something to hold on to. His father grabbed him again, this time by the collar of his shirt. He held the boy close enough that the smell of alcohol became overpowering, and Karkat bit his tongue to keep from gagging. 

" _Yew_ ," His father began, his speech slurred and uneven, "Yew werthlus peece uf shhhit. Yew 'r fffuckin' patheduc. Y'know that?" He then threw Karkat against the stair banister. His back connected solidly with the thick, unrelenting wood and his head cracked against the floor sharply. This time Karkat couldn't hold back the pained yell that tore its way from his lips. Another gash and more blood. He tried to get up on his hands and knees, but his father aimed a good kick to his stomach, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. He would have thrown up if he had eaten anything that day. Karkat's vision swam and it became harder for him to focus. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He stayed down, trying his best to look defeated. Usually that did the trick. This was not, however, a usual beating.

His father pulled him up again, landing another solid blow to his face. Karkat tried to block it with his hands and ended up enraging his father further. He snapped and began to hit every bit of his son that he could reach, yelling as he pummeled the small teenager. Karkat's body screamed at him to get up, to run. Blood ran into his eyes and he could taste it on his tongue, though in both cases he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Just as the darkness began to crawl over his mind, Karkat saw his father turn and walk back into the kitchen. He heard a drawer open, and the unmistakable sound of his father rustling through the utensils. He instantly thought of the one other time his father had held a knife to his throat, and his survival instinct overpowered his tired, beaten body. He somehow managed to push himself to his feet and stumble to the backdoor. He heard an angry yell behind him, and the footsteps once again closed in.

A sudden burst of adrenaline coursed through his veins, bringing power and control back to his limbs. He took off running as fast as his feet could carry him. His balance was off, and he stumbled a bit, but he managed to escape the yard and keep running. After about five minutes his muscles screamed at him to stop and his heart hammered as if it were looking for a way out of his aching chest. Karkat looked around for shelter as a drop of rain splattered against his sore cheek. He saw a bridge ahead, and he slowed as he neared it. Thankfully there was nobody else there, and he crawled under one end to remain dry. There was barely any traffic over his head, and the sound of the September rain was very soothing. Once he felt like he was safe, he noticed the world become blurry and he felt a raindrop hit his bare arm. His body was shaking, and as he looked up to see where the rain had come from he realized he was crying, sobs raking through his body, pulling wretched, hopelessly pathetic noises from his throat. He wrapped his arms around his knees and held himself like that, hoping he would calm down before he started hyperventilating or something. That was the last thing he fucking needed. The last thing he expected next was what he heard.

"Hey _hombre_ , you okay?" A kind looking stranger stood with one arm above his head resting against the rough bridge and the other outstretched towards Karkat. He looked at the man's tan skin, purple tinted black hair, and strange purplish eyes, taking in the relaxed way he stood the new appearance of his name brand clothing. He would have pegged this guy as a jerk if he had seen him in passing. When Karkat didn't say anything, the man simply moved to sit down next to him, gingerly laying one of his long arms around his shoulders. Karkat was surprised by the gentle embrace, and he leaned against the man, letting out his anger, frustration, and sorrow while he buried his head against the firm chest. "There, there, just let it out" The guy crooned while rubbing his back. Karkat winced when his palm rubbed over a particularly sore spot. His body had quickly become numb in the rush of adrenaline as he escaped the torture, but the feeling was returning and he wasn't in good shape at all. "Hey, why don't you come back to my place and we can get you cleaned up" The man offered, standing up and watching Karkat struggle a second before reaching to help him up as well. Sensing Karkat's hesitation, he held out a hand, introducing himself. "The name is Gamzee Makara, I am a newly turned 19 year old freshman over at the College and I have a roommate who is out of town for the weekend but I can have a friend come over if you don't want to be alone with some tall, dark, and handsome superhero of a strange guy." He winked and Karkat smiled at the insinuation. He figured it was better than sitting alone under a bridge, so he threw one of his arms over Gamzee's neck since walking alone would be difficult. They took a few steps in the right direction, but then Karkat stumbled and almost ended up back on the ground.

"Well, not sure how much you will like this, but we are about to become really close friends anyway so you should get used to having a very small personal bubble with me." Karkat was still trying to figure out what Gamzee was talking about when the much taller guy simply reached down and slid one arm under his knees while the other supported his shoulders and lifted Karkat right off the ground.

He tried to protest, but Gamzee shooshed him and set off, the extra weight not bothering him at all. It was a very short walk to Gamzee's dorm, and luckily he lived on the second floor so he didn't have to navigate many stairs. He set Karkat back onto his own feet when they reached his door, and he fished in the left pocket of his cargo shorts for his key. Once the door was open, he motioned for Karkat to enter first, and he did. Gamzee pointed out which bed was his, and went to fill a bucket with warm, soapy water. He then knelt down next to the bed, using an indigo washcloth to gently wipe away the dried blood on the boy's face and arms. He poked and prodded, making Karkat wince or gasp in pain countless times. Gamzee's face grew more and more concerned with each uncovered injury. He helped Karkat remove his shirt, anger boiling to the surface as he saw the extent of the boy's injuries. His ribs were painted a dark purple, the edges of the bruise a mix of blue and a sick green. His back was another collage of angry red welts and scrapes as well as more bruising that followed the line of his spine. He had two bumps on his head, one of which was accompanied by a gash the length of Gamzee's thumb that still bled slowly and looked like it needed stitches. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut and that entire side of his face was turning the color of a dangerous summer storm cloud. His lip was cut and his jaw was swollen, making it hard for the boy to talk. It looked like the boy had been through some kind of a gang beating. Gamzee wanted to protect him from whoever had done this, but when he began to ask questions Karkat froze up and shut down. This made his heart ache; the boy was protected his torturer. Gamzee also noticed scars and fading bruises, marks of past injuries. This incident was not isolated.

"Fuck man, I know you probably love or at least care about whoever did this to you, but I want you to know that you have options. If you ever need to get away from the situation, you know where I live now. We are about to exchange numbers and everything. We are about to become the best motherfucking friends you have ever heard about. It will be us. " He noticed the cold look in the boy's eyes, and knew it would take some coaxing before the whole story would come out, but he also knew the boy needed a friend, and Gamzee was willing to be that friend. He already felt attached to the boy, like their friendship was some sort of miracle that was meant to happen.

Karkat grew nervous. He didn't want anyone to know, his father would get in trouble and go to jail and he would be taken away from everything he knew and out into foster care or something until he turned 18. He didn't want any of that, he loved his dad and he needed to take care of him. His dad was broken, and Karkat was the only one who could really understand the extent of his brokenness. Karkat was the same way, but he was better at finding constructive ways to vent his anger and frustration. Like video games. Kicking that guy Sollux's ass was very satisfying. Or at least he was sure it would be, if he could ever actually beat the other gamer. Gamzee was talking, and Karkat stopped spacing out. Holy shit how bad had his head been hit, he could barely focus on what Gamzee was saying, something about how they were going to be the best friends that ever existed. Cool. He needed a friend. Badly. He tried to talk, to thank the man and give him his own name, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. Instead he sat up, reaching for a pen and paper from Gamzee's desk. He wrote out a quick sloppy thanks and then spelled out his name.

"Karkat. " Gamzee read aloud and smiled. "You are 16 and a sophomore at the High School. Well hey there Karkat. Interesting name you have there. They continued their conversation well into the night, sitting next to one another on Gamzee's standard issue dorm bed. They learned about each other, their favorite things and the things they hated. They shared memories and sometimes even laughs, though the laughs caused Karkat much physical pain. Early into Saturday morning Gamzee decided that Karkat did not have a concussion, though he had decided to hand stitch his head injury. Karkat was good at hiding the pain he felt as the needle and thread passed through his skin. The two friends figured it was safe to sleep, and they stripped down to their boxers and crawled into the same bed, not finding it awkward at all and feeling as if they had known one another since the beginning of time. Karkat fell asleep smiling for the first time that he could remember. He finally had a real friend.


	2. It's Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee remembers the day that changed his life.
> 
> I have never been in a similar situation, so I apologize ahead of time if any of the hospital nonsense is inaccurate.

Gamzee Makara was a bright young man full of potential and promise. He was in his first year of college, excited about being away from home and out on his own for once. Though his parents had the money to pay his way, he preferred to work for his education. He still remembered the day that his parents had first brought him to campus, making the eight hour drive through the night in order to check in on time, the family's SUV packed as full as they could get it. Gamzee had been too excited to sleep, and also nervous to say goodbye to his parents. When they arrived at the school, they got his room organized, met his roommate, and then went into town to buy a few last minute groceries. On the way back they had passed a store a few blocks from campus that sold music, games, and comics. Gamzee had begged his parents to stop, and he left the store with a job.   
Today, however, was the day his parents were to arrive for Family Weekend. It was only about two months into school, but he already missed his close family so much and he looked forward to seeing his little sister again. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with his things. He took a quick shower and wrapped his indigo towel around his thin waist as he hustled back to his room to get ready. He tousled his thick but already drying purplish black hair until it hung just the way he liked and threw on his bright red Family Weekend t-shirt with a pair of khaki cargo shorts, stuffing his keys and wallet into one pocket, his cell phone into another. Gamzee shot a look at his still sleeping roommate before hurrying out the door and towards the parking lot where his family was sure to meet him any minute now. They had texted him at two in the morning to let him know they were on the road, and they would be arriving around ten. He glanced at his phone and saw it was ten to. the anticipation was killing him. As he moved to put his phone back into his pocket, it began to buzz in his hand. He didn't even bother to check the number, instead flipping it open and holding it to his ear, "Hello?"   
"Hello is this Gamzee Makara?"   
"Yes," Gamzee was apprehensive. Why would someone call who didn't know his distinct voice? "Who is this?"   
"Gamzee, this is Amy down at St. John's Hospital. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been an accident. We need you to come down to the Emergency Room as soon as possible..." The cold female voice went on to explain where the hospital was located, but after the word accident Gamzee stopped hearing. His entire body stopped working, he couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything. He didn't even realize he was running until he was at the doors of the hospital emergency entrance, sweat dripping down his face while he struggled to catch his breath.   
He was directed to a waiting room with impersonal white walls and uncomfortable furniture and was told to have a seat. A nurse came in and delivered the speech, telling him that his mother had been killed instantly when an SUV jumped the median and rammed head-on into his sister's car. His father had to be cut from the vehicle and had been airlifted in, but was pronounced dead on arrival. His sister was in the Operating Room, they were trying to stitch her back together where the crunched metal had torn her abdomen, but he was told it wasn't looking good. The nurse went on to mention there was a grief counselor available to talk to him if he wanted one, and that if he ever needed anyone to talk to there were people who could help. He found his hands full of pamphlets and business cards that were meant to be helpful, but he was unable to process any of it. A roar began in his mind, blocking out any outside sound. His vision darkened. This wasn't happening. Not to him, not to his family. If anything, he was the one who died not them. As the nurse rose to leave, he managed to find enough of his voice to ask about the other car. She stiffened visibly, and her face grew angry.   
"We aren't usually meant to share, but in this case I think you deserve to know. The other driver was a 17 year old girl who was speeding. She jumped the median because she was distracted. Turns out she had been checking her texts when the turn came up and over corrected her steering. She has a broken back and a collapsed lung, but she will live. It just isn't fair, and I am deeply sorry." With one last sympathetic look, she turned and walked away.   
Gamzee was frozen. He couldn't move, even if he had wanted to. Someone was screaming in his head, one continuous note that sounded like an injured animal wishing to be put out of its misery. It was an eerie, inhuman sound and Gamzee was spooked by it. It wasn't until another nurse came running into the small room, a concerned mask on his face, that Gamzee realized he was making the noise.   
"Come here son, everything will be alright lets get you into a room." he started to help Gamzee to his feet, but Gamzee did not want a room. His chest felt like it was in the grip of large, icy talons that were tearing through the fabric of his very being. As he was lead to another part of the hospital, they passed the entrance and Gamzee took off running. He didn't want to be in the hospital where his dead parents and dying sister were. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. Away from it all.   
He ran. His expensive Converse pounding against the pavement, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing ragged and uneven as it passed through his chapped lips. He ran without knowing where he was going. Where he ended up, however, was outside Karkat's house, a place he stayed away from as much as possible, though Karkat's dad never beat him when others were around. Gamzee walked up to the run down house and knocked on the door, unable to even think about what he would say if Karkat answered. The door finally opened, and Gamzee stood there on the front steps, trying to calm his breathing and his heart. He felt Karkat grab his arm and drag him in the door, pushing him towards the stairs. Gamzee let Karkat drag him up to his small bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room, mind clouded, unable to think of what he should do. He didn't even realize he was crying until Karkat locked his door and looked up at the older, taller boy, reaching one hand up to wipe the few tears that were falling down his friend's face.

 

Karkat was speechless for once in his life. He literally had no fucking clue what to say. His best friend, the happiest motherfucking person he had ever had the opportunity to meet, showed up at his front door looking like his world was falling apart. He looked so lost, and he was crying. Karkat was usually the one who went crying to Gamzee. He knew something was wrong when Gamzee didn't say anything, so he dragged the guy up to his room for some privacy. Gamzee didn't even plop himself down on Karkat's bed like he usually did. He just stood there, staring at the floor like it was going to drop out from under him at any moment. Karkat reached up to wipe a few tears from Gamzee's face, and his friend finally met his eyes. Karkat froze. His friend's eyes burned with a deep searing pain that threatened to overwhelm the both of them. He wrenched his eyes away, wiping a single tear from his own eye as he dragged Gamzee over to his bed. He sat down, leaning his back into the corner to remain stable, spreading his legs wide and holding out his arms. Gamzee, looking as lost and forlorn as a puppy without its mother for the first time, crawled onto the bed, curling up with his knees held to his chest and his head resting over Karkat's heart. Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee, who suddenly looked so small and vulnerable. He rubbed his back and shoulders, running fingers through his hair to comfort him. Gamzee began to shake, and Karkat grew more worried. He craned his neck almost painfully to look down at Karkat's face, and saw that he was crying. Really crying, with tears streaming down his red, blotched face and sobs forcing their way past his tightly closed lips.   
"Gamz, man, shhhhh. Its alright, I promise everything will be okay." He felt his friend relax slowly, and his sobs became louder as he stopped trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Karkat knew that it wasn't about trying to seem strong or something, it was more about Gamzee trying to figure out what was going on. Once he figured it out, Karkat hoped he would share so he wasn't left in the dark as to why his best friend in the whole was crying as if he had just lost everything.   
He continued to shoosh him, papping his back, his head, his face when Gamzee would let him. They remained like that for over an hour before Karkat noticed the sobs grew quieter, the tears slowed, and the shaking stopped. Finally, just as Karkat's legs started to cramp from their odd position, Gamzee leaned away from him, unfolding his own limbs as he stood and stretched. Karkat followed suit, and they both stood there, waiting for the other to do something.

 

Gamzee felt a bit better, but there was still a chasm opening in his chest that he had no clue how to fix. His phone began to buzz in his pocket, and he didn't even have to look at the ID to know who it was.   
"Hello,"   
"Hello is this Gamzee Makara?"   
"Yes, this is him."   
"I am sorry Gamzee, but would you come back down to the hospital for a chat?"   
"I am sorry Amy but I will not come back down to the hospital. You can just tell me over the phone."   
"Well... Alright then Gamzee, if that's what you would like. I regret to inform you that your sister... She, well, she did not survive the procedure. I, I am really sorry Gamzee."   
He hung up without saying another word. He was already sick of hearing sorry. He glanced over at Karkat, and the look on the boy's face told him that he had heard everything.   
"My parents too." The look of understanding in Karkat's eyes after Gamzee said those words was filled with sorrow and pity for his best friend.   
"I am not going to say sorry, man, I promise. Fuck. What do we do now?" The way Karkat said "we" instead of "you" made Gamzee smile a bit, one corner of his mouth turning upwards. He wasn't alone, and though his entire world was coming undone at the seams, Gamzee was thankful that he still had Kar.


	3. The Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my Equius, who is a bit of a redneck. He lives on a ranch with his family, who have made their fortune training animals, usually horses but occasionally they dabble in household pets. This memory is from when Equius chose his first horse to train.

Equius watched as his father ran the horse around the track yet again, weaving in and out of obstacles and jumping the hurdles effortlessly. He was mesmerized by the way his father and the horse moved as one. He desperately hoped that he also had The Touch that allowed his father to . According to family legend, The Touch was why they were the best Horse trainers in the entire region, called upon by countless people in need of dependable, well-trained horses. Award winning mounts, record breaking racers, talented performers, the Zahhak family did it all. Well, the men did. Most of the women stuck it out tending to the home as followed tradition. It was bad luck for a woman to touch a horse until it was fully trained and ready to be sold. Bad luck for women to try their hand at training anything larger than a dog. They lacked the full power of The Touch.   
All of this made Equius sweat as he thought that perhaps he lacked the gift, the essential Zahhak secret that made their name legendary among horse enthusiasts. Today was to be his first day with the horses. He had just turned fourteen, and it was time for him to start contributing to the family fortune. He had spent the past four years watching his father, older cousins, and uncles tame the large beasts and show him how to ready them for their busy lives. He learned when to be gentle and when to be stern with the animals, to never use physical violence to get what he wanted, to reward good behavior and ignore an animal when they did something bad rather than punish them. They were raised to love attention, so being ignored was hard for them and resulted in better behavior than any punishment could.   
Finally, he was called forward into the barn that housed the new arrivals, young and untamed, wild and cautious. The animals snorted and stomped the ground as he walked in, sensing his nervousness. His father laughed a little, telling Equius to calm himself before he excited the horses. He did as his father told him, breathing in and out slowly, steadily, until he stopped sweating and his heart slowed back down to normal. He now had to pick his horse, the first one he would train. It was a very important choice, and the wrong one could spell disaster for him. There were less noises from the horses now, as if they knew the weight of this choice.   
First, Equius was drawn to a stunning Palomino American Quarter Horse. He looked it up and down as was expected, but didn't even enter the stall. He could feel this wasn't his horse. Next he walked across the aisle, pausing again, this time looking into the brown eyes of a beautiful Chestnut Draft Horse. He reached a hand out, allowing the horse to inspect his hand if wanted. The horse was disinterested however, looking over at one of his cousins instead. Equius again moved on. He was beginning to lose hope already, thinking that perhaps he was meant for some of the smaller domestic animals that his sister and mother were fond of. As he turned around in despair, not wanting to look his relatives in the eye, he focused on a Buckskin colored Andalusian that was barely peeking out from the last stall, interested in what the other horses were excited about. His ears pricked forward when Equius noticed him, and he quickly hid from view. Equius felt drawn to the horse, and stepped in front of the stall. He met curious golden eyes that didn't look away from his own blue ones. The horse shook his head as if daring Equius to take him on. He found himself reaching for the latch on the stall door before three pairs of hands all reached out to stop him. Too dangerous, they warned. Bad batch, not able to be broken. A lost cause.   
Equius felt something for the horse, and did not want to give him up. "Let me have him da," He asked, "Please?" His father paused a moment, only a single moment before he reached for the latch himself, standing behind the door for protection from the legs if the horse chose to kick. His cousins and uncles had each wandered off to choose their next horses, though they kept an eye on him as he made his way into the stall. The horse was now as far away from the door as possible. Equius could tell he was skittish. But dangerous? He stretched out one hand, palm up, in the universal signal that he was ready for inspection from the horse. What he got instead was a sharp bite as the horse reached out lightning fast to injure his fingers. Equius pulled back, cursing as he inspected the bite. Nothing he couldn't handle. The horse looked at him, a spark of curiosity and perhaps even humor in his stunning eyes. Equius smiled back as the horse once again shook his head, tossing his black mane about as he challenged the boy to step forward. He took the challenge, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lump of sugar he had hidden there, trying to sweeten the deal. The horse paused, considering the offering. They stood like that for a few minutes, completely still. Then the horse moved forward almost imperceptibly. Equius took a tiny step forward as well, and the two moved closer together until the horse was able to take the treat, snuffling Equius's hand as the sugar dissolved. The horse liked what he smelled, as next he began to sniff the boy's pockets, searching for something else to eat. He laughed as the motions tickled his stomach, and he reached up to pat the horse's head.   
The horse seemed to have picked him, and they looked like a good match. Equius knew, however, that training him would be a long, hard first journey. It would be worth it though, the horse was quite an eye-catcher. If he could train him well enough, Equius could probably sell him for upwards of $20,000. He was going to aim high, he wanted to train this beauty to his full potential. He looked back at his father, hoping to see pride or surprise in his eyes. Instead, his father nodded and walked away to pick another horse. Equius was crestfallen, though he had succeeded in choosing and being chosen, his father still held him at arms length, pretending emotions didn't exist. He turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand, gently brushing his hands over the animal before him as he contemplated names. At least he would have Whispering Voyager to confide in, until he sold the horse.


	4. Don't Get Two Clo2e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux once had a twin sister. He loved her and only wanted to protect her, she couldn't keep promises.

Sollux Captor was just like any other boy his age. Well, any other boy with twelve siblings. Why did his parents have thirteen children? The answer constantly evaded him. It wasn't like they actually cared about any of their children. Hell, half the time they didn't even know if everyone was home. Sollux was fifteen and a freshman in high school. He spoke more English than Hmong, which annoyed the fuck out of his parents, but was one hell of an amazing cook. Not that they noticed. They really didn't notice much. His parents were off working nine hours of each weekday, and a good number of his siblings were graduated and either married and gone or single and still living at home. Sollux was right in the middle, and counted himself among the most often forgotten of his siblings along with his twin sister and their older sister and younger brother. They were born within a space of three years. Sollux was proud of the fact that he was two minutes older than his twin, though he didn't hold it over her head. Instead, he used his age advantage to take on the role of the protective older brother. He loved his twin dearly, and their relationship was everything a stereotypical Hollywood twin relationship should be. Until It happened.

Sollux had returned home from school one day alone. His twin had been sick, and his other siblings that were still in high school either played sports, were in clubs, or had other after school obligations, so he walked alone. His parents wouldn't return until after five, so only his twin and his two older unmarried brothers were home. He walked into his twin's room, hoping to tell her about his day, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. She sat on the end of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as tears stream down her face. Her cheeks were blotched red and her eyes were closed as her body shook with sobs. Sollux dropped his backpack and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while using the other to wipe her face. "Shhhh, sis calm down. Whats wrong huh? Its alright, shhhh." he attempted to get her to speak, but it was a while before words were able to actually make their way past her chapped lips.   
"Sol, I am going to have to leave. They won't let me stay here. I am not strong enough for this."   
She continued to cry, unable to further explain. Sollux did his best to comfort her, and forced his younger sisters who shared the room to not disturb his beloved twin. He brought her a weak soup and bread for dinner and forced her to drink a few glasses of water. She finally began to calm down as their younger sisters poured into the room to go to bed. Sollux got out of the way as the sister who shared the bed with his twin decided it was bed time. He kissed his twin on her wet, red cheek and whispered "You know where to find me." before leaving the room.   
He didn't even have to sneak out, his parents just didn't give a shit. Sollux walked to the park at the end of their block, taking his favorite swing in the moonlight. Before long, his twin joined him on her favorite swing, looking much calmer and more composed than he had seen her look all day. She didn't even look at him as she told him her issue. She had been dating a cute older boy from school. He convinced her to have sex with him a few times, telling her that he loved her and all of that nonsense. She hated herself for believing it now, but it as too late. She had stayed home sick from school that day because she had discovered she was pregnant and he had left her, calling her a slut and saying there was no way it could possibly be his. After this she looked up and met the shocked look on Sollux's face with a distressed one of her own.   
"I, I just don't know what to do. You know what mother and father will say, you know what they will do. My life is over.   
She was terrified and they both knew it. Sollux wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that their parents wouldn't dare throw her out. They both knew better. His parents wouldn't care; she would be dead to them, as if he had never had a twin. A few tears escaped his heterochromatic eyes as he promised to keep in touch, that nothing would ever come between them. He would find small ways to help her, hell she could probably get away with staying in the house if the rest of their siblings were willing to help. It wasn't as if their parents paid that much attention.   
Until they realized the secret. The moment she began to show the pregnancy, her mother screamed for an explanation. She slapped Sollux's twin, the only person who had ever seemed to really care for him. Their mother yelled and cursed and beat at his sister until she gathered some of her things and stormed away, headed to beg for a place to stay from some of their older siblings. Sollux kept their promises in his heart as he cried the first few nights she was gone. He knew that without her, he was weaker, unable to be the same boy he once was. He knew she had a hard life ahead of her, and wanted nothing more than to have a part in that life. His parents refused to acknowledge that he had ever had a twin, that they had ever had more than twelve children. It hurt Sollux's very soul, and he swore he would get out. He had to get away. He would get a job, go to college, become a programmer and earn a living do something he loved. He would take his sister in, help her have the life she deserved. He just had to keep contact with her.

 

Four years later as he registered for his first semester of college classes and moved into the small dorm he would have to share with someone, he still thought of her everyday, and of the promises she hadn't kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux doesn't have his lisp at this point because he hasn't had his tongue bifurcated, so he can speak just fine. This back story is particularly relevant when reading the RP. If anyone has an interest in reading the RP, let me know and I will provide the link. =)


	5. Are Wwe gonna do thii2, or wwhat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Eridan meet in person for the first time.

Eridan Ampora spun around in his desk chair as he waited for his friend to reply to him.   
caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]   
CA: so wwe gonna do this or wwhat   
CA: sol   
TA:……………   
TA: ye2 we are   
TA: we are going two make thii2 happen   
CA: see you there then   
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] 

Eridan stood up quickly. Some small part of him had really hoped Sol would back out so he didn’t have to be so damn nervous. He wrung his hands as he surveyed himself in his full length mirror. He was wearing grey washed skinny jeans with a white Family Force 5 tee. His favorite black and white plaid scarf was wrapped around his neck so that it hung perfectly. His wallet was in his back pocket, but he could clearly see the chain it was attached to wrap around his side and disappear under the hem of his shirt. Eridan glanced into his own eyes briefly, not wanting to spend too much time analyzing the amount of green in his hazel eyes, instead checking to make sure his glasses were straight. His blonde hair begged for a shock of color, but he was hoping to be cast in the upcoming play his school was doing, so he had to refrain for now. 

With a low growl he wrenched himself away from his reflection and left his room. His sister opened her door just as he walked by. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside before he could even utter a protest. ”W-what the?” His stutter presented itself as she leveled her gaze at him. ”W-what do you w-want, sis?” She continued to give him the glare down, her eyes doing the talking. ”How-w the fuck did you know-w?” Eridan groaned, wondering if he had somehow let it slip or if his sister was just a better ninja than he gave her credit for. ”I am goin to meet up with Sollux. I hawe told you about him before, right? Doncha worry though, w-we are meetin in a café, not like he can try to seduce me or somefin right in the middle a’ the fuckin place. I w-will be okay, I promise.” He stuck out his pinky, and she took it knowing full well that he couldn’t lie when he did that. Seemingly satisfied for the time being, she turned back to her own computer and waved him away. 

Eridan avoided his parents and left the house, knowing they would trust him just as much as his sister did. His hightops scuffed along the sidewalk as he distracted himself with thoughts of who he was going to meet. Sollux was his first real friend. His parents and sister loved him unconditionally; they were there for him no matter what. But Eridan had always had a hard time making friends. He wished that he could show people at school the type of person he was at home, but he couldn’t help it. He always tried to impress people. Just trying to make friends, he would too often try to attract attention to himself, causing others to think he was a stuck up attention whore. 

Sollux, however, didn’t think that of him. The two had met in some stupid chat room online for teens who were questioning their sexuality. Mostly there were creeps and pervs, guys looking to cyber. After a few tries though, Eridan found Sollux. The two would have long, deep conversations well into the night. Soon they had nicknames for each other and knew one another better than anyone else. They shared their joys and sorrows, their successes and failures. They shared their deepest, innermost secrets. Eridan knew about Sollux’s twin, and about his fear that his family would never accept him the way he wanted to be. Sollux knew about how loved Eridan felt when he was at home, and about his deepest, darkest fear that he would never be loved by anyone outside his family and that he would die alone. 

After almost a year of these conversations, the two got around to talking about where they lived. To their surprise, they discovered that they actually lived pretty close. It was a miracle they had never met before. So, they scheduled one such meeting, at a coffee shop about halfway between their houses. 

The bell dinged as Eridan entered and glanced around. He did not know what to expect. Nothing stood out, until the guy ordering a drink caught his eye. He was standing with his hands in his back pockets and leaning back slightly, looking over the menu above his head. He was wearing a blue plaid button down over a plain red v-neck. His long neck was craned back and his slightly rounded, feminine jawbone was tilted upwards just barely. He was biting his lower lip in a way that made Eridan shiver. He stepped forward and Sollux turned, causing Eridan to gasp. His eyes! One was a startling, deep blue color while the other was a red-tinted brown. The oval shaped glasses perched on the end of his relatively flat nose did nothing to tone down the intensity of the look that passed between the two. 

”Hello there, what can I get for the two of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it here, more will follow from Sollux's POV. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Dirk hadn't asked for his parents to die. He hadn't wanted to go into the custody of his least favorite uncle when it happened either, but that is exactly what happened. Thankfully, he only had to endure that living for three years. The moment he turned eighteen he had a place rented out and he was fighting for custody of his younger brother. There was no way in hell he would let his uncle have Dave.   
The battle won, Dirk raised Dave. He taught his younger brother everything he would ever need to know. When Dave managed to graduate high school and get into college, Dirk pretended he hadn't had tears in his eyes. Dirk had a steady job as a DJ at two different clubs in the college town, and he made extra income bar tending during the week.   
When Dave turned sixteen, Dirk started bringing him along. Dave learned how to set up and take down the sound system. Dirk taught Dave everything he needed to know about mixing sick beats, once or twice letting the younger guy get in on the music. Once the two did a double show that had been so mind blowlingly amazing they did it again once a year, every year afterward.   
It was on one such learning trip to the club that Dave began to notice Dirk was nothing more than polite to the many ladies who made passes at the DJ. Dirk saw his younger brother notice, and at first he told the youth that he didn't want to bring women back to the house. It wasn't until Dave was out at the club without Dirk knowing that Dave caught on. Dirk was most definitely gay. 

"Yo, bro, I don't give a fuck, alright? I don't know why you never thought to tell me. I am your brother, god damn, give me some credit. Did you think I was going to hate you or something?"   
"Our parents did." That had been the end of that discussion. Dirk was then free to hit on anyone he liked when Dave was around. It turned out Dave was a master wing-man. 

 

The brothers sat at the bar together after a particularly wicked show, Dave sweating from all the dancing he had done and Dirk savoring a drink. He swirled the liquor in his cup and watched it move before downing what little remained. Dirk signaled to the bartender that he would like another, and his glass was quickly replaced. "Thanks" He slid a tip onto the bar and nodded to the cute girl who had managed to keep up with the pace of the night. She blushed and walked to the till nervously. "Well she's new." Dirk laughed and faced his brother. As he turned a shadow fell across his knee and he looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.   
"Oh, sorry there. Didn't mean to be just about right on top of you."   
Dirk noticed that the owner of the eyes didn't back away. He allowed his eyes to trace the perfectly styled black hair, fashionable rectangular glasses, and sexy body of the man before him. In all his twenty-two years, Dirk had never been so happy to have his glasses on. They not only hid his oogling eyes from the one of the hottest men he had ever seen, but they also disguised the slight blush he could feel on his own face. Before he could make a fool of himself, his brother jumped in to save the day.   
"Nah man, its cool. I know that if you knew who you were talking to you would be even closer, so don't worry about it." Seventeen year old Dave slid his glasses down his nose so he could look over them and into the eyes of the potential suitor. "Now, for the important question. You interested in Dirk's dick or are you just here to get a free drink?"   
Dirk held back the laughter that threatened to rip its way from his chest. Why the fuck did he trust Dave to do this shit?   
The newcomer's eyebrows rose slightly, though his smoldering look remained in place and his predatory smile never faltered.   
"Ah, so that's why you looked so familiar. Name's Jake, big fan. If I hadn't already pegged you for the romantic type your dick would be all mine. As it is, what you want and what I want are two very different things, Mr. Strider."   
Dirk swallowed hard and turned to Dave, who looked just as confused and bewildered as he did felt. Time to take matters into his own hands.   
"Well Jake, I am flattered, but I didn't peg you as my type." He turned away and downed his new drink before standing, ready to leave for the night. Jake had other plans.   
"There is no way!" He laughed loudly. "Wow, I am impressed. You not only withstood my best smolder, you managed a comeback. I have never met the likes of you before, Dirk Strider."   
Dirk looked down at the offered hand. Seconds ticked by while he had a silent conversation with Dave.   
_What in the fuck did I do? What do I do now?  
Go for it, bro. _  
Dirk took the tan hand in his own, shaking a few times before pulling away. He had felt the tingle of attraction race up his arm at the contact, but he decided to ignore it, for now. "I think the two of us will make formidable friends, Jake." After all, Dirk loved nothing more than a challenge. He couldn't wait to tell Roxy.


	7. Dance, Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux meets Dave and Dirk.

The club was dark and slightly foggy. Bass pumped through the entire building, resonating through the tightly packed bodies on the dance floor and the quickly emptying drinks. Sollux Captor did not have a drink on him since he was only nineteen, but he was hoping to be drunk before he left the place. Multicolored lights danced through the thick air, painting patterns and distorting the true color of everything they touched. One minute Sollux’s shirt looked yellow, then green, then pink, then blue. His dark pants remained practically glued to his frame and the white laces of his black Converse gleamed. The light sparkled from his many piercings, as he had each and every one on display tonight.   
Sollux paused for a brief moment, scanning the dancers for anyone he knew. Not recognizing any of the faces he jumped the three stairs separating him from the dancing just as the beat shifted to a new song. He decided that he loved the crazy drops this new DJ was mixing and started to dance. Beginning on the fringe, Sollux quickly found himself right in the middle of the dancing, shifting flawlessly between solo dancing and the many partners that found their hips in his hands. He did not discriminate, spending about equal time between both men and women. 

After one particularly brutal drop, Sollux looked up briefly to appreciate the way the lights glinted off the white blonde hair of the man whose hips were seducing him. He reached up with one hand to tangle in the hair and pull in such a way that the man twisted his head so that Sollux could breathe in his ear. 

”You planning on taking this anywhere, pretty boy?” Sollux worked his hardest to keep his split tongue together to prevent himself from lisping. In answer, the guy ground his hips back into Sollux’s one last time before snaking his hand around one of Sollux’s wrists and tugging him to a dark corner where they could just barely be seen from the stage.   
Once they arrived and were sufficiently secluded, the blonde pulled Sollux against him and turned quickly, pushing his back against the wall and in the same movement bringing their lips together. They kissed shyly at first, though Sollux only had to ghost his tongue over the other man’s lips once in order to gain admission. Their tongues danced around each other, the blonde gasping when he discovered Sollux’s was split in two. His surprise was quickly turned into pleasure when he discovered how amazing it was to be kissed with such a tongue. 

After a few minutes of mostly innocent makeouts, Sollux attempted to flip his partner so he could gain the upper hand. The blonde was a lot stronger than he seemed, however, and remained in the dominant position. Sollux growled through their kiss, and the other man pulled back, pinning Sollux’s wrists when he tried to get grabby.

”Name’s Dave. I am a Strider. I don’t give two fucks who I dance with or who I end up playing the tongue tango with. I do draw the line when heavy petting comes into play, however. When shit heats up I strictly have eyes for women, sorry.” 

Sollux’s eyes flashed dangerously. What the fuck was this guy playing at? 

”My my, what a teathe.” He failed miserably to control his tongue with that one, but Dave didn’t laugh. Instead he pulled one hand away from where he held Sollux’s wrists to the wall and jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the stage. 

”See the DJ? His name is Dirk and he just so happens to be extremely gay. Won’t even look at women. I know, confuses the fuck out of me too, but I am sorry to disappoint and you are a fantastic kisser. Say the word and you will go home with him. Tonight.” 

Sollux looked and let out a sigh. The man on stage was most definitely related to the guy in front of him. He could tell even from a distance that Dirk was built, but in just the right way. He was definitely attractive, and when Sollux turned back to a smirking Dave all he had to do was nod. 

 

Dirk had quite a successful night. His mixes had been sick and his tip jar was full to the rim with squashed bills. He was just buzzed enough to call his first night at his newest venue a success. As he packed up the equipment that was strictly his, he found Dave’s hands suddenly working on his job. Without a single word between the two Dirk straightened and met heterochromatic eyes. He held out his hand with an official introduction, always the gentleman. 

”Dirk.” 

”Sollux.” 

They shook hands and a jolt of electricity shot up Dirk’s arm at the contact. He turned toward his brother for a brief moment, eyebrows raised. Dave’s eyes met Dirks and the younger man nodded once before he returned to packing up the few things Dirk had brought while the next DJ took over for the remaining two hours. Dirk had just enough time to enjoy himself now that his own job was over. He turned the handshake into a hand hold and tugged Sollux back onto the dance floor. Sollux followed closely, taking Dirk’s hips into his hands as they started to dance. 

Before long Dirk chose the moment in the break of music right before a drop to spin in Sollux’s arms so the two faced one another. They were almost the same height, with Sollux being just about an inch shorter. Dirk’s hands moved gracefully in time to the bass, one snaking around to the small of Sollux’s back to press their hips together more forcefully, the other reaching to twine fingers in Sollux’s dark hair and pull their heads together so their foreheads touched. They felt each other out, matching their dance beautifully.   
Dirk ghosted his lips over Sollux’s, teasing him for a bit. Every time Sollux moved forward to bring their lips together Dirk backed away, making Sollux follow in order to keep their bodies pressed together. Goosebumps shivered over Sollux’s arms and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end in anticipation. Finally, after a deliciously sweet change in the beat of the song Dirk brought their lips together gently. Sollux decided it wasn’t quite enough and before either of them realized they were out of the club, gasping in the cool night air as they tasted each other. Sollux danced his tongue in Dirk’s mouth briefly before deciding it was a better idea to kiss and lick his way down Dirk’s jaw and neck, pausing to rake his teeth gently over Dirk’s jugular. Dirk groaned and wove his fingers through Sollux’s hair, urging him on. Sollux tongued the flesh where neck met shoulder for a second while he decided how to proceed. He then bit down gently at first, then a little rougher when Dirk’s back bucked off the brick wall and his let out a strangled gasp. Sollux licked and kissed the forming bruise lightly before he was pulled back up by his hair to meet Dirk’s mouth again. 

When the two heard an insistent cough from the direction of the club it took a moment for them to break apart. Sollux hid his face in Dirk’s shoulder, scraping his teeth along the salty skin politely while Dirk met Dave’s eyes and huffed in impatience. 

”Going to stay at Rose’s for the night. See you tomorrow Bro.” 

Sollux stilled as he heard Dave’s footsteps grow faint. When Dirk pushed away from the wall Sollux gave him space to move. Dirk took his hand and entwined their fingers as he led the way to his apartment. Sollux smiled in anticipation, knowing how the night would end and not caring where.


End file.
